Fanfilm
Un fanfilm est un film à petit budget, réalisé par les fans d'une série, d'un film ou de tout autre univers imaginaire, et dont l'action se déroule dans cet univers. Depuis plusieurs années, de nombreux fanfilms sur l'univers Star Trek ont vu le jour. Avec le développement de la technologie, certains de ces fanfilms peuvent aujourd'hui rivaliser avec les productions officielles. Il est rappelé que les fanfilms, quelles que soient leurs qualité ou défaut, ne peuvent en aucun cas être considérés canons, même si des acteurs des séries et films officiels y ont participé. Fanfilms francophones SexTrek Fanfilm français * Episode 1 : Starkon comme la lune * Episode 2 : Kon-fuse Kon-frontation ;Liens externes: * Présentation sur Unification France * http://lologogo.free.fr/page.php?id=87 Star Trek: Le Retour des Moltens Fanfilm français réalisé entre 2010 et 2013 par Benjamin Yoris (byoris@gmail.com) et le club de volley de Sainte Foy les Lyon en France. Il est diffusé le mardi 11 juin 2013 à 20h00 au cinéma de Sainte Foy les Lyon (un petit cinéma indépendant). * Format HD - Durée 1:10 ; Synopsis Une mission de la Fédération des Planètes Unifiées étudiant la planète 3-7-0 dans le système Mikasa ne donne plus signe de vie. L'équipage de l'Enterprise est chargé de découvrir ce qui s'est passé. Une fois rendus sur la planète, le capitaine Kirk, le commandeur Spock et le Docteur McCoy découvrent des sphères étranges responsables de nombreuses victimes. Pour sa première sortie si loin de l’espace de la Fédération, l’Enterprise doit faire face à sa première épreuve... : Retrouvez la video sur youtube Fanfilms Star Trek I - II - III En format animation * STI: Specter * STII: Retribution * STIII: Redemption² Star Trek: Absolution * 01 - The Galaxy Just Got Smaller Star Trek: Aurora (VOSTFR) ;Contexte Ce fanfilm suit les exploits de la capitaine Kara Carpenter et de son nouveau (et seul) premier officier T'Ling une Vulcaine sur leur petit cargo l Aurora. Ce film entièrement CG-animé se déroule juste après la série originale dans un secteur anarchique de l'espace, où Kara et T'Ling vont s'engager tout en essayant à la fois pour faire des profits et pour sortir de l'ennui, mais même dans la immensité de l'espace, la difficulté n'est jamais loin ... et parfois le passé n'est jamais assez loin derrière non plus. ;Production: Créé par: Tim Studio: Distribution: Star Trek Aurora.com Années de production: 2011 - en cours... ;Équipage * capitaine Kara Carpenter * équipière T'Ling ;Épisodes * 00 - "Épisode pilote" (2011) * 01 - "Mudd in your I, part I, II, III" (2013-2015) ;Version francophone * Version originale sous-titrée disponible chez USS Saga - "film miroir" Star Trek: Axanar (VOSTFR) ;Contexte: Axanar se déroule 21 ans avant les événements de , le premier épisode de James T. Kirk dans la série originale. Axanar est l'histoire de Garth d'Izar, le légendaire capitaine de Starfleet, le héro du Capitaine Kirk. Kirk lui même considère Garth comme un modèle pour tous les futurs officiers de Starfleet. Garth a visité plus de planètes qu'aucun autre Capitaine et est le héro de la bataille d'Axanar, dont l'histoire est enseignée à l'académie. Axanar raconte l'histoire de Garth et son équipage à bord de l'USS Ares pendant la Guerre de Quatre Ans, la guerre contre l'Empire Klingon qui a pratiquement divisé la Fédération. La victoire de Garth à Axanar a solidifié la Fédération et permis qu'elle devienne l’entité que l'on connait à l'époque de Kirk. C'est l'année 2245, l'année où la guerre contre les Klingons prit fin. ;Production: Créé par: Alec Peters Réalisation: Christian Gossett Distribution: Startrekaxanar.com Années de production: 2013 - en cours... ;Épisodes * "Prelude to Axanar": un documentaire raconté par les personnages impliqués dans le conflit ;Acteurs * Capitaine Kelvar Garth / Garth d'Izar - officier commandant * Kenji Tanaka - premier officier * Tara Wagner - officier tactique * Corax - officier du renseignement * Alexei Leonov - chef-ingénieur * Commander Carter - officier commandant des Blackshirts (pas de Redshirts) * Lieutenant Cross - pilote, barreur * Lieutenant Caine - officier des communications * Lieutenant Hyree - officier des opérations stratégiques ;Coulisses * L'acteur Gary Graham (Soval) reprend son rôle. ;Version francophone * Retrouvez la vidéo du documentaire en version originale sous-titrée sur youtube Prelude to Axanar * Traduction par Nicolas Petit Star Trek: Captain Pike http://www.startrekcaptainpike.com/ / ST Captain Pike sur facebook Star Trek continues (VOSTFR) ;Contexte: Ce fanfilm suit les aventures du capitaine Kirk lors de sa première mission quinquennale (2269-2270) à bord de l' avec de nouveaux acteurs. ;Production: Créé par: Vic Mignogna Studio: Far From Home, LLC Distribution: Startrekcontinues.com / ST continues sur wikipedia Années de production: 2012 - en cours... ;Épisodes * 01 - "Pilgrim of Eternity" * 02 - "Lolani" * 03 - "Fairest of them all" * 04 - "The White Iris" ;Acteurs * James T. Kirk ** Vic Mignogna * Spock ** Todd Haberkorn * Leonard McCoy ** Larry Nemecek (#01-02) ** Chuck Huber (#03-04) * Montgomery Scott ** Christopher Doohan * Hikaru Sulu ** Grant Imahara * Uhura ** Kim Stinger * Pavel Chekov ** Wyatt Lenhart * Palmer ** Cat Roberts * Smith ** Kipleigh Brown * Burke ** Liz Wagner * Elise McKennah ** Michele Specht ;Coulisses Vic Mignogna et l'équipe sont fiers de faire partie de l'histoire de Star Trek. Cette production est destinée à compléter les deux dernières années de la mission initiale de 5 ans. "Nous aimons la série originale, notre science-fiction préférée - Star Trek!". La popularité naissante et la qualité de Continues a amené plusieurs vétérans des productions officielles Star Trek à apporter leur talent à la série. * Larry Nemecek (McCoy), Christopher Doohan (Scott) fils du regretté James Doohan, mais aussi Michael Dorn (voix d'ordinateur ISS Enterprise) et Marina Sirtis (voix de l'ordinateur USS Enterprise), Bobby Clark (ép. #03), Kipleigh Brown (Smith), Michael Forest (reprenant son rôle du dieu Apollon) * Lou Ferrigno bien connu pour son rôle de "Hulk" apparaît dans l'épisode #02 jouant "Zamihon", un Orion. Colin Baker bien connu pour son rôle de "Doctor Who" #6 apparaît dans l'épisode #04 jouant "Amphidamas". ;Version francophone * Retrouvez les vidéos des épisodes en version originale sous-titrée sur Star Trek continues * Traduction par Philippe Gindre (#01), Nicolas Petit (#02-04) Star Trek Eagle Star Trek Eagle sur facebook Star Trek: Enterprise - Crossroads Par la production de Star Trek: New Voyages - Phase II ST Enterprise - crossroads sur youtube Star Trek: Equinox http://startrekequinox.com/ / ST: Equinox sur facebook Star Trek: Excalibur startrekexcalibur.org / Star Trek: Excalibur sur facebook Star Trek: Excelsior http://www.starshipexcelsior.com/index.php / ST Starship Excelsior sur facebook Starship Exeter StarshipExeter.com Starship Farragut ;Contexte: Ce fanfilm suit les aventures du capitaine John Carter lors de ses missions (2269-2270) à bord de l' NCC-1647. ;Production: Créé par: John Broughton Studio: Dracogen Strategic Investments Distribution: Starship Farragut.com (téléchargement gratuit) Années de production: 2004 - en cours... ;Acteurs * Capitaine John "Jack" Carter ** John Broughton * Commander Robert "RT" James Tacket ** Michael Bednar * Lieutenant commander Michelle "Mike" Renata Smithfield ** Holly Bednar * Lieutenant commander Gary Weston ** Dan Collis * Lieutenant Christine Holley ** ??? * Lieutenant Alissa Moretti ** ??? * Lieutenant Roy Adam Morris ** Dean Rogers * Lieutenant Samuel Stahler ** Greg Greene * Recrue Allen Baker * Sous-officier Yvette Dupree ** Victoria (Tori) Avalon * Sous-officier Wayne Galway * Brooke Derham ** Rakia May * George Foster ** Frank Hernandez * Christine Jefferies ** Jefferies * Tia Logan ** Gina Hernandez ;Épisodes * 001 - "The Captaincy" (4'625.1) (2007) * 002 - "For Want of a Nail" (4'847.3) (2007) * 003 - "The Price Of Anything" (2012) * 004 - "Conspiracy Of Innocence" * 005 - Inconnu * V1/V3 - "Just Passing Through" (4'901.2) (2008) * V2 - "A Rock and a Hard Place" (2008) * V4 - "Night Shift" (2013) ''Starship Farragut: The Animated Episodes'' (VOSTFR) ;Équipage * Capitaine '''Jack T. Carter - officier commandant * Commander Robert "RT" Tacket - officier des sciences * Lieutenant commander Michelle Mike Smithfield - chef-ingénieure * Lieutenant commander Henry Prescott - chef de la sécurité * Lieutenant Thelin - barreur (Ce personnage apparaît dans ) * Lieutenant '''Steven Taylor' - pilote * Lieuetenant Alyssa Moretti - officier des communications * Docteur/Lieutenant Christine Holley - Médecin-chef * Chef Wayne Galway - ingénieur sous-officier ;Épisodes * 01 - "The need of the many" * 02 - "Power source" ;Version francophone * Téléchargement de Starship Farragut - The Animated Episodes, épisodes en VOSTVF téléchargeables (en bas de la page) * Starship Farragut sur Unification.com Star Trek: Hidden Frontier HiddenFrontier.com / ST: Hidden frontier sur wikipedia ''Star Trek: Horizon'' horizon.com / ST/ Horizon sur facebook Star Trek : Intreprid Star Trek Intrepid / ST: Intrepid sur wikipedia Star Trek: New Voyages / Star Trek: Phase II (VOSTFR) ;Contexte: Ce fanfilm poursuit les aventures du capitaine Kirk lors de sa première mission quinquennale (2269-2270) à bord de l' avec de nouveaux acteurs. ;Production: Créé par: Jack Marshall & James Cawley Studio: Cow Creek Films / Retro Film Studios Distribution: http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/ (téléchargement gratuit) Années de production: 2003 - en cours... ;Acteurs: * James T. Kirk ** James Cawley (400-407) ** Brian Gross (408 -> * Spock ** Jeffery Quinn (400-403) ** Ben Tolpin (404) ** Brandon Stacey (405 ->) * Leonard McCoy ** John Kelley (400-409) ** Jeff Bond (410 ->) * Montgomery Scott ** Jack Marshall (400) ** Charles Root (401 ->) * Hikaru Sulu ** John Lim (402-403) ** George Takei (403) ** J.T. Tepnapa (404-409) ** Shyaporn Theerakulstit (410 ->) * Uhura ** Julienne Irons (400-403) ** Kim Stinger (404-409) ** Jasmine Pierce (410 ->) * Pavel Chekov ** Jasen Tucker (400) ** Andy Bray (401-402) ** Walter Koenig (402) ** Jonathan Zungre (403 ->) * DeSalle ** Ron Boyd * Dickerson ** Charles Miller II * Kyle ** Jay Storey * Xon ** Patrick Bell ** Patrick Cawley * Christine Chapel ** Shannon Quinlan (400-401) ** Shannon Giles (402 ->) * Janice Rand ** Meghan King Johnson (400 ->) ** Grace Lee Whitney (402) * Peter Kirk ** Bobby Quinn Rice * Dawson Walking Bear ** Wayne W Johnson ;Episodes: ; New Voyages *400 - "Come what may" (2004) *401 - "In harms way" (2004) *401 - "In harms way - The Special Edition" (2005) * 4xV1 - "Center seat" (2006) *402 - "To serve all my days" (2006) *403 - "World enough and time" (2007) ;Phase II *404 - "Blood and fire: part I" (2008) *405 - "Blood and fire: part II" (2009) * 4xV2 - "No win scenario" (2011) * 4xV3 "NCC-1701 Pennsylvania Av" (2011) *406 - "Enemy: Starfleet" (2011) *407 - "The child" (2012) *408 - "Kitumba" (2014) * 4xV4 - "Going boldly" (2012) *410 - "The holiest thing" (2015) ; New Voyages *409 - "Mind sifter" (2014) ;Coulisses: La popularité et la qualité des New Voyages a amené plusieurs vétérans des productions officielles Star Trek à apporter leur talent à la série. * Les acteurs historiques Walter Koenig, George Takei et Grace Lee Whitney de la série originale sont apparus dans la série, reprenant leurs rôles respectifs de Pavel Chekov (dans l'épisode "To Serve All My Days"), Hikaru Sulu (dans l'épisode "World Enough and Time") et Janice Rand, mais aussi Majel Barrett Roddenberry (voix de l'USS Enterprise dans l'épisode "World Enough and Time"), Denise Crosby (jouant la grand-mère de Natasha Yar). * D'autres acteurs sont apparus, Bill Blair, Leslie Hoffman, Barbara Luna, Eddie Paskey, Mary Linda Rapelye, Malachi Throne, William Windom, John Winston, Sam Witwer et aussi Larry Nemecek auteur. * De plus, D.C. Fontana et David Gerrold, anciens scénaristes de TOS, ont chacun écrit un épisode de la série. Fontana et Gerrold sont aussi producteurs consultants sur la série, de même qu'Eugene "Rod" Roddenberry, Jr., fils du créateur de Star Trek Gene Roddenberry. Comme preuve du succès du projet, son 3ème épisode, "World Enough and Time" (où apparaissaient Takei et Whitney, écrit par Michael Reaves et réalisé par Marc Scott Zicree), procura à la série le trophée du meilleur "webisode" de Science-Fiction pour 2007 par le magazine TV Guide. ;Version francophone * Retrouvez les vidéos des épisodes en version originale sous-titrée sur Star Trek: Phase 2 - France * Traduction par: ** Emmanuelle Boreau (Saga) - 401, V3 ** Chibi (Saga) - 401 ** Pascal Laus (Saga) - 401, V3 ** Alain Malbert (Saga) - 400, 406 ** Nicolas Petit - 402, 404, 405, 407, 408, 409, V1, V2, V4 ** David Saby - 403 Star Trek: Odyssey Star Trek: Odyssey sur wikipedia Star Trek: Of Gods and Men Ce fanfilm a été produit par Renegade Studios et tourné en 2007 par Tim Russ, l'acteur jouant Tuvok dans Voyager. On y retrouve certains personnages canon joués par les mêmes acteurs que dans les films et séries (Uhura, Harriman, Chekov, Tuvok), ainsi que des personnages canon joués par de nouveaux acteurs (Gary Mitchell, Charlie Evans) et enfin des acteurs habituels jouant de nouveaux rôles (Garrett Wang, Cirroc Lofton, Chase Masterson). L'histoire commence lors du lancement de l'Enterprise NCC1701-M, commandée par le neveu de James Kirk une dizaine d'années après la mort de celui-ci. Se retrouvent à bord Uhura, Chekov, Harriman lorsqu'un appel de détresse provient de la planète 633, celle du gardien de l'éternité. Quand ils y parviennent, ils trouvent Charles Evans, décidé à se venger de Kirk. Il retourne dans le passé et tue la mère de James Kirk. Cela crée un univers parallèle dans lequel Gary Mitchell n'a pas pu être contenu par Kirk après sa transformation et est devenu chef de l'UFP qu'il a transformée en une organisation non démocratique et barbare : l'ordre galactique. Uhura se souvient confusément du changement qui a eu lieu, mais pas les autres. Harriman est un capitaine à la solde de l'ordre galactique, Chekov est devenu Ketrick, un résistant. Dans ce monde, Uhura est mariée depuis longtemps avec Koval et vit sur Vulcain, entourée de ses enfants (dont Sevar) et ses petits-enfants. On assiste à une discussion sur le thème de "Est-il vrai que les besoins de la multitude l'emportent sur les besoins d'un seul ?", à laquelle participe Tuvok. Plus tard, après que Harriman eut détruit la planète Vulcain (anticipant sur !), il capture Uhura qui a réussi à s'échapper, puis Chekov/Ketrick. Peu à peu, Uhura retrouve la mémoire complète du monde antérieur et parvient à persuader les deux autres de retourner sur la planète 633. Harriman doit affronter une rébellion de son propre équipage avant d'y parvenir. Là, ils retrouvent Charlie qui regrette son acte de folie et parvient à restaurer la ligne originelle du temps en se sacrifiant. Finalement, Uhura épouse également Koval dans ce monde. ;Distribution : *Nichelle Nichols est Nyota Uhura *Walter Koenig est Pavel Chekov *Alan Ruck est John Harriman *Tim Russ est Tuvok *Chase Masterson est Xela, une esclave Orionne *Garrett Wang est Garan *J.G. Hertzler est Koval *Gary Graham est Ragnar *Crystal Allen est l'officier de navigation *Ethan Phillips est l'archiviste *Lawrence Montaigne est Stonn *Cirroc Lofton est Sevar *William Wellman est Charles Evans *Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand *James Cawley est le Commander Peter Kirk *Daamen Krall est Gary Mitchell *Celeste Yarnall est une invitée au mariage ;Liens externes * site officiel : startrekofgodsandmen.com * article sur Star Trek Expanded Universe * sur Wikipedia (en) Star Trek: Origins startrekorigins.com / ST Origins sur facebook ''Star Trek: Pacific 201'' Pacific201.com / ST Pacific 2001 sur facebook Star Trek: Phoenix Startrekphoenix.com / ST: Phoenix sur wikipedia / ST: Phoenix sur facebook ''Star Trek: Renegades'' startrekrenegades.com Star Trek Secret Voyage ST Secret voyage sur facebook Tales Of The Seventh Fleet USS Justice Star Trek: The continuing mission Star Trek: The continuing mission sur wikipedia The Animated Enterprise The Animated Enterprise est une suite à TAS Star Trek: The Romulan Wars The Romulan Wars Starship Valiant Starship Valiant sur facebook Liens externes * * Fan fiction sur Star Trek Expanded Universe de:Fan-Projekte en:Fan fiction es:Fan Film Category:Star Trek